Steiner
The System Steiner is the name of the giant blue white star in the center of the Steiner system. The star is orbited by eleven mostly small rock planets and a large field of asteroids that covers the area like a mist. Out of the eleven planets, Steiner 1 through Steiner 11, only four planets are actually inhabited, Steiner 2, 3, 5 and 7. About half of the planets have moons in varying numbers. The system is also filled with a huge amount of asteroids enought to create a "mist" of space debris and the Steiner system is sometimes reffered to as'' The Mist.'' The Steiner system is named after the politician and industrial leader Maxwell Steiner who's company first colonized the area. Maxwell Steiner, his wife Helga Stahlberg and their mining company the'' Steiner & Stahlberg Industries came to the system 317 years ago, and since both of them are long since dead their company is now run by their grandchildren. ''The Steiners are long-standing members of The Thrundaar Council and the family's seats are now occupied by Maxwell's grandchildren. History and Settlment The system is a part of the faction of Thrundaar and was discovered long before it was settled. This was beacuse of the large asteroid fields present in the area, causing frequent meteorshowers, and it was therefore considered to be uninhabitable before large expenses. However, Maxwell saw an opportunity in this dangerous system and began to send out exploration teams to survey the system. What he learned was that four of the eleven planets might be fit for colonization and even more so, the asteroid fields contained an abundance of minerals both rare and common. With that knowledge in mind he set out to set up a mining operation in the area. Using his family's vast resoucres, the latest construction technology and a lot of ingenuity he managed to start up a mining operation in the system and shortly thereafter The Stiener System began to become colonized by mining familys and at the end of the first generation the population of the system had become quite lagre. Steiner & Stahlberg Industries had also grew close relations with the miltary and military families begun to settle the area awell within the second generation. Steiner Today Todays population consists mostly miners and soldiers along with a richer class of traders and military officers. The system is today prosperus with four inhabited planets, a few settled moons and many, many asteroids with mining facilitys on them. Being a huge producer of minerals and raw materials aswell as some refined materials the Steiner system has close ties with the military and other industries that require large amount of materials. The system follow mostly Thrundaar laws and have few laws of their own. The few laws that they have concern enviornmental hazzards, labour laws and rules and restrictions for trade. There's also The Steiner Pledge'' which is a foundation set up between the solar system and the military that allows the somewhat poor miners to recive free education in exchange for a few years of voluntary military service. Despite Steiner & Stahlberg Industries being a very prosperous company that owns most of the system the inhabitants are considered to be somewhat poor and the gap between the many low wage workers and the few rich people is large. People are content however beacuse the Steiners are fair taskmasters and a lot of the money brought in by the company that does not go to wages and the Steiner's personal wealth are spent on creating safe housing and providing other services for the workers which are necessary in the asteroid filled system. Planets As for the planets themselves there are eleven of them, Steiner 1 through 11. The planets have 76 moons spread between them and among the eleven planets only Steiner 2,3,5 and 7 are inhabited. All of the planets are rock plantes and some of them have a molten core. Steiner 1 lies closest to the sun and is the third smallest ot the planets. It lacks moons and hosts a very hostile evnrionment with soarching heats due to its close proximity to the sun. Steiner 2 is by far he largest among inhabited plantes and is the third largest planet in the system. Steiner 2 serves as the system's capital. It has the impressive amount of 61 moons orbiting the planet, which not only produce romantic night skyes but also serves as somewhat of a natural shield from asteroids. The planet holds a lot of minerals of varying kinds and the plantes cities lies primaraly protected withing the habitable and protected ''Luna, Mån, Mond ''and Mūn'' Craters.'' '' Steiner 3 it the smalest of the four colonized plantes and has roation speed that matches that of its orbiting making it tidal locked. Among the other plantes it is ranked seventh in size. The planet being tidal locked has caused it's cities to be spread out like a ring around the planet, in what is called the twilight zone or the dawn zone. The planet also hosts an impressive amount of wind turbines and the extreme difference between "The Day and Night" side has led companies to use the planet as a testing zone for new equipment. Steiner 4 is the fourth smalest planet and lacks an atmospher. The planet is aslo constatly bombarded by asteroids and a single moon orbits the planet. Steiner 5 lies in an asteroid free zone within the solar system and is therefor used primarly for argiculture and produces most of the systems food. It is called the patched plannet since the fields and bodies of water of the planet makes the planet look like a piece of patched cloth. Steiner 5 is the sixth largest planet in the Steiner system. Stiner 6 ranks as the fourth largest planet and has 9 satelites in close orbit. Like many other planets in the Steiner system it's renderd uninhabitable due to constant meteorshowers. Steiner 7 is the fifth largest planet in the system. Being the outmost inhabited planet it serves as the systems trading port and com-realy. Steiner 7 has the most contact with the military and most of the population of Steiner 7 takes part in The Steiner Pledge. The three moons Steiner 7A, 7B and 7C that surrounds the planet hosts the systems com-relays. Steiner 8 is the second biggest planet but like Steiner 4 it lacks an atmosphere and is consider to expensive to teraform and will not be colonized in the forseeable future. Steiner 9 is the largest planet in the Steiner system and is said to be too expensive to colonize for a variety of reasons. Some people however suspects that it houses secret military and industry testing facilitys since public is kept away and there is little public information. Steiner 10 is the second smallest planet and has a rapid orbit on close proximety to both Steiner 9 and 11. Like many others Meteorshowers renders this planet uninhabitable. The planet is followed by two moons on oposite sieds of the planet. Steiner 11 the smallest planet. It's to small to hoast an atmosphere and would not be profitable enough to settle. Lastly there are the asteroids which cover a large portion of the empty space in the system and creating "the mist". Many of them host minig facilities which are usually named after elements on the periodic table and the facilities also mine the element they are named after.Category:Thrundar SystemCategory:SystemCategory:Thrundaar SystemCategory:Thrundaar